Return to Me
by fairywings81
Summary: Eight years have passed since Victoria saw her beloved friend Marik,but a common enemy is about to reunite them once more!
1. Deception

****

Chapter One-The Deception

__

"Mawik,come backs! No weave me…." My little arms wrapped around the Egyptian boy who had risked his life, and lost it, to save me.

"He's gone, now move out of the way!" Yami Bakura yanked me up, and pulled me out of the room we'd been in. "You belong to Master Marik now." He tossed me on to a hard mattress,before slamming the door. 

"Victoria wake up,Little One." Marik's soul wasn't gone. He gave me and Jo very careful instructions that would save him,and return him to his body. Time was running out though, he informed us. When the yamis came to drag us off to our various tasks, I revolted against Yami Marik, using the Rod on him. 

Before I can get to Marik's body, Yami Marik sent a wave of Shadow Energy to me, nearly knocking me out. But Yami Bakura caught me. I don't remember what else happened…I was out cold before long…..but I knew Marik was safe, which is all my little heart wanted. 

**************************************************************************

"Victoria! Are you up yet? You're going to be late for school!" Stacey knocked on my door sharply. "Come on, get up!" 

"I'm awake…." Victoria called back, as she looked around her room. _Where did that dream come from? I haven't had any dreams about Marik and the Ishtars in five years! _ As she began to move around her room quietly, She thought some more about that dream. That had been the most horrifying time of her life. She' d been so little, and fragile, yet, she had managed to save herself and Marik. With a shudder, she slipped into her school uniform. _Get a grip, Vick. You can't let them see you freaked out over this. They'll put you back in the clinic. _ "Oh Marik……" She shook her head sadly, before going downstairs to breakfast.

"You were up late again, weren't you?" Her father asked her when she sat down. 

"Yeah. I had a history test to study for." When Victoria saw their disapproving looks, she shrugged. "I was just crunching extra hard. I studied beforehand too." The truth was, she hadn't been able to focus on her studies for very long periods of time. The reason for it was still unclear to her, she and just didn't have the time to investigate it. "Oh, Dad, I have a Duel Monsters event tonight after dinner. Can you drive me?" 

"As long as you have your homework done, I don't see why not." He smiled proudly. "We're so glad to see that you've taken up a hobby." 

Victoria smiled back weakly, knowing what he wasn't saying. _"We're so glad to see you're not talking about that Marik person anymore. We were really worried." _She had heard it too many times to count, and Victoria was thankful I didn't have to hear it anymore. Of course, she still thought about Marik and his family, but she never dared to speak of my doings with them again. She glanced up at the clock, and jumped up. "I'm really late!" 

"I can drive you." Stacey offered. She was the greatest sister in the world. She was always thinking of others before herself. 

"That's okay. I'm going to walk with Johanna." The girl lied skillfully. She got up, and grabbed her backpack. "Bye you guys. I love you all." 

"Be on time getting home, Dear. Ishtar's got a vet's appointment today." 

"Oh yeah…. No worries, Mama." She left without another word. What she didn't realize is ,she had forgotten to take her medicine that kept "hallucinations" at bay. 

************************************************************************

"I was wondering when you'd come out, my dear." An unpleasantly familiar voice sneered once she was outside. 

Victoria stiffened, and continued walking, hoping she was imaging what she was hearing. "He's not here. He's gone. He's not real." She muttered over and over to herself. 

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you, brat?" A hand grabbed her shoulder, and whirled her around. "You and I both know the truth of matters, Victoria." 

"Let go of me!" Victoria hissed fearfully. "You're not here, you're not real!" She tore off down the street quickly. 

"You can't evade me forever, Dear. I'll be wherever you are." Yami Marik called out with a snicker. _Just as I suspected. She has not taken that drug of hers today. This shall be very entertaining indeed. _He disappeared then to intercept her at her school. 

He didn't wait long, but to his annoyance, she was not alone. She had friends with her. _Perfect. Maybe now I can play around with her a little bit…old tricks are often more useful than new ones anyway. _He shifted into Marik's persona, and waited for the time to be right. 

**********************************************************************

Victoria was glad to be surrounded by her dueling buddies again. This way, she felt safe, as if nothing could happen to her. Lunch had come quicker than usual for her, and they were all spread out with their various deck types. She had her Revival Jam deck spread out in front of her, studying it. "Hey, Zoe, can I borrow your Jam Breeding Machine?" 

"What? Are you crazy?" Zoe shook her head. "No way!" 

"Come on, Zoe! I have Revival Jam. All I need is that machine to keep it on the field!" 

"The answer is still no." Zoe replied with finality. "You've got a heavy artillery with that deck. Don't you have some of Ishizu and Odion's cards in there too?" 

Victoria closed her eyes. "Yes..I do." She sighed deeply, her longing for Marik's help so strong, she could almost feel him nearby. _That's ridiculous though! I'm not five anymore. I can't imagine him into being here. Besides, he's very real. _

*~*Victoria…Victoria, how I've missed you….*~* Yami Marik took that chance to start playing with her. _If she could sense Marik..then I'm doing this just right. _

The thirteen-year-old stiffened, looking around. _Voices…I shouldn't be hearing voices! Especially not his! Oh no! I forgot to take my pill!_ Victoria stood up, feeling weak inside. "Guys, I'm gonna go home now, okay?"

"Tori, you can't! We're in the middle of a debate about whether Yami Bakura could've really beaten Yami Marik!" Zoe moaned. 

"He couldn't. Don't ask me how I know." Victoria replied quickly. "I'm sorry,Zoe, but I've really gotta go. I'll se you guys tonight, okay?" 

"Okay…." Zoe stared at her friend in concern. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"No.." The other girl turned and left the group quickly heading for the nurse's office. 

*~*What's the matter, Victoria? Aren't you glad to see me? You said you missed me, didn't you?*~* Yami Marik continued his torment now that the child was alone. 

"Marik…. Oh Marik…why are you here?" The girl whispered to herself. 

*~*You called for me..Don't you want me, Vicki?*~*

"NO!" Victoria shouted now, even though that wasn't the truth. She put her face in her hands. "No, Marik…You must leave! They'll have me put away again!!" 

"Miss Johnson, what in the world are you yelling about?" Vice Principal Martinez demanded. "Why are you not at your club meeting?" 

"I'm not feeling too well, Mrs. Martinez. May I call home?" 

"Of course! Oh you look so pale now. Come, I'll help you." The woman led Victoria into the office, and they got permission from her mother to walk home. "Are you going to be okay to get home?" She asked her next. 

"Yes. Thank you." Victoria hefted her backpack, and walked out of the school building. 

******************************************************************************

Yami Marik followed her, still in his former hikari persona. When she was at her front door, he stepped out, and cleared his throat. "Victoria." 

Victoria whirled around. "Marik! But…you're not supposed to be here!" There was a mixture of joy and confusion on the child's face. 

"I came because I needed your help." Yami Marik was careful of what he said. He'd reveal himself when the time was right. He watched her look of shock turn into one of concern. 

"What's the matter?" Victoria asked now, setting her backpack down. 

"It's my yami. He's come back, and he's hurting everyone I love." 

"But….I can't help you now! I'm thirteen. I don't suppose your Rod will allow me to wield it anymore…" Victoria had often wondered at that phenomenon. She'd been able to wield the Rod, and according to the TV series, only the Item's holder could wield its power. 

"But you must!" The yami insisted. He held out a hand to her. "Come with me, Victoria." 

"I have homework, a duel! I can't go." Victoria wanted more than anything to be able to see Marik's world. 

"You will come with me, now!" Yami Marik was tired of playing games. He reverted to his old form, glaring at Victoria dangerously. "Don't forget what happened the last time you defied me, Child!" 

Victoria screamed fearfully, retreating to the porch, as a black hole appeared in her front yard. "I'll never obey you again! I told you that once, and I'm telling you again!" She turned to go into her house, only to find the door locked. "Mama! Let me in!" 

"She's not home,Brat. I made the agreement for you to come home." Yami Marik sneered. "Now, you've a choice! You come with me, or your precious family dies!" 

Victoria sank to the porch fearfully. "Just leave me alone….please…." 

"Can't do that." The yami barked. "You're wasting my time, Girl. Get in!" He gestured to the portal now. "We've unfinished business to attend to." 

Tearfully, she stood up, pack in hand. "Fine. I'll go with you." She only hoped Marik and his siblings would welcome her. She had no intention of living with this yami. She stepped into the portal and it devoured her.


	2. The Helpful Cat,Oreo

****

Chapter Two-The Helpful Cat,Oreo

__

"Just open the portal! You'll prove your loyalty to me!" Master Marik ordered.

I stood beneath the darkening sky, my small body trembling more from fear than the cold rain that was starting to lightly fall. "I so cold…." I looked at Master Marik, my eyes full of tears. 

"Do it now!" He demanded, making a move as if to throw another wave of Shadow energy my way. 

My eyes widened, and I began to realize how deadly the situation was. For even at the age of six, I knew that standing in an open field during a thunderstorm was dangerous. Part of me longed for the nicer Marik to return. To rescue me again. But I knew he wouldn't. The man Shadi had assured that. I began the chant in my baby English that would open the portal once more……..

****************************************************************************

"Are you okay?" 

Victoria found herself being shaken, while someone spoke to her in a concerned tone. "Mmm….." She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself staring up at Duke Devlin. "Ah!!" She sat up quickly, taking stock of her whereabouts. 

"You were found outsidethis shop, unconscious." Duke told her gently. "I'm Duke. Duke Devlin." 

"D-duke? Then….I must still be unconscious…or dreaming…." Victoria stood up, and looked around the store. She caught sight of the name. "Duke's Dice Imporium? Is this a new store?" 

"Uh….no. Not really. It's been around for the last two years." The dice expert was staring at her curiously. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to call anyone?" 

Victoria shook her head, backing away from the couch she'd been on. "Where…where am I?" 

"At the moment, you're in downtown Domino Square." Duke was beginning to think this girl was insane. "I can call someone for you…" He offered again. 

"N-no…. That's not necessary." Victoria couldn't keep the shaking from her voice. _He actually did it…He brought me to this…. This..reality. But…I was just getting over Marik! I was starting to have a normal life! I don't believe this…. I'm in Marik's world! _Without saying another word to Duke, she stepped outside of the shop, and looked around. Deciding she would be lost no matter which way she went, she took South Bennett Avenue, which seemed to lead toward the quieter part of Domino. 

**************************************************************************

Victoria walked along the avenue, while she tried to figure out what to do next. She had no way of knowing how to get to Marik's. _If I actually paid attention in Social Studies, I could use a map! _That was about the only thing she could think of to do. She was about to turn around and look for one when she felt something rub against her legs. "Ahh!" She looked down, and then smiled. It was cat. "I'm sorry, Kitty…" She picked her up, and studied her. "Where did you come from?" 

"Merow." The cat wrapped her long silky tail around Victoria's wrist. 

"I don't have any food or anything, kitty…." _I wish I did…I'm hungry…_..She thought to herself. 

"Meow…" The cat replied, and pointed her tail down the street. 

"You want me to go that way?" Victoria wrinkled her nose, listening to herself. "Great…now I'm talking a cat.." _I suppose it's better than just standing still….._She started in the direction the cat's tail pointed. 

Soon enough, the cat leaped from her arms, and continued down a sidewalk. "Wait! Where are you going?" 

The cat looked back at her, before continuing. "Meow!" She seemed to be saying, "just follow me!" With a deep sigh of frustration, she followed the cat up the walk to a house. 

"Oreo! What kind of…." The cat's owner had an evident British accent, and Victoria was hesitant to continue towards it at first. But the owner came out to her instead, and her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Hello. Sorry if my cat was bothering you…she can be a handful sometimes."

"Oh…no..she wasn't bothering me. I think she was trying to help, actually." She looked up at Bakura. "I'm Victoria." 

"Bakura. And this ball of energy is Oreo." He smiled brightly at her. "Would you like to come in?" 

"Well…. I guess so. I don't want her to work to have been for nothing." She patted Oreo's head gently. 

Bakura laughed lightly, and led the way into his quaint house. "I have some rice on the stove. You're more than welcome to eat with my brother and I…" He chose his wording carefully, when it came to his yami. He was certain this girl wouldn't comprehend the concept of yamis. 

__

Brother? Does he mean his yami? I don't know if I can handle seeing him again…even if he did save my life. "Thank you for the invitation." 

Bakura nodded, just as his Millennium Ring glinted, and Yami Bakura emerged, with a bad case of bed hair. "Oh….sorry, yami. Did we disturb you?" 

The yami just grunted, eyeing Bakura's visitor. "You…What are you doing here, Child?" 

"Rakura…." Victoria whispered to herself in disbelief. 

"Don't be so harsh with her. Oreo brought her home." Bakura scolded, before Victoria could respond to his yami's question. 

"I'm aware of that. I wasn't referring to why she was in this house. I want to know why she's _here_ in this dimension. " Yami Bakura grumbled. 

"You act as though you know her!" Bakura realized in disbelief. 

"You should go check on our rice." The yami replied, not taking his eyes off Victoria for a second. He knew the child didn't belong there, and wanted to know who thought otherwise. 

Bakura took the hint, and still holding Oreo, went to the kitchen to give his yami and their visitor some privacy, though he couldn't imagine how his yami knew this girl. 

"Now then. How is it that you're here?" The old thief demanded. "Who brought you here?"

"You know who brought me." Victoria replied evenly. "Yami Marik did." 

"I see." He grunted. "And you have no clue why?" 

"He wouldn't tell me. I didn't want to come, that's for sure. He threatened my family." 

"Sounds like he hasn't changed a bit." The yami replied. 

"He hasn't." Victoria confirmed with a shiver. "I don't wanna talk about this,okay?" She headed into the kitchen to see Bakura. 

"I'll talk about what I want!" The yami called after her.

Victoria whirled to face him, a look of defiance on her face. "And I'll ignore whomever I want." 

"You can't ignore me forever, Child!" The yami taunted.

"Watch me." Victoria walked into the kitchen. 

"Is everything alright?" Bakura looked worried. 

"Yeah. Don't worry about us. It's an old thing." The girl sat down at the small table, with a sigh. 

"I see…." Bakura still looked concerned, as he handed her a bowl of rice. "If you're in trouble of some kind, I can help, maybe." 

"No offense,Bakura, but I don't want you to get hurt." Victoria answered, as she spooned another bite of rice. "Your yami can fill you in if he wants to." She added, when yami Bakura walked in. 

"And I don't." The thief told Bakura before he could ask. He sat down across from Victoria, eyeing her. 

Bakura sighed in confusion, and handed his yami a piece of meat with his rice. "Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked his young guest now. 

"To Marik Ishtar's actually…" She replied, setting her empty bowl aside now. "But I don't know how to get there." Part of Victoria was still in denial that any of this was even happening. How could she really be in Domino? Her shrinks had all said it never existed. That Marik and his siblings never existed. But she knew that wasn't the case, didn't she? She had to know! 

"Here you go." Bakura had written down directions for her to get to Marik's. 

"Thank you so much, for everything." Victoria stood up now, and went back into the living room to get her backpack. "Oh no! Oreo!" The feline had dumped the bag's contents in the doorway. She scrambled to pick them all up, and was shocked to find her medication for hallucinations in the pile. "Good. This will come in handy." She muttered, tucking them in her pocket now. When she had everything back in order, she looked up at Bakura, and his yami. "I'll be in touch, Rakura." To Bakura, she said, "Thanks again, for having me." 

"It was no trouble at all." Bakura smiled again, and held the door open for her. "I hope to see you again, Victoria." 

"You too." Victoria stepped out and headed down the street. 

Bakura closed the door, and looked at his yami. "What a nice girl!" 

"Should've seen her when she was five. Menace." The yami grunted, before returning to Bakura's Item. The British boy blinked, but decided to let it drop, as he picked up Oreo and carried her to his room for a nap.

****

(A/n:Oreo the cat is used by permission from Daisy Hunt (LuckyLadybug66) and I do not take credit for her in any form. Thanks,Daisy-sama)


	3. Reunion of Two Friends

****

Chapter Three-Reunion of Two Friends

_"Can I 'tay wif you foreber?" I snuggled up to Marik the morning my new parents were to arrive. _

"I wish it could be,Little One. But its not meant to be so." He hugged me tightly, setting his fruit salad aside. "You're going to like your new family. Rishid said they seemed really nice." He pulled me into his lap. 

"I wants you come toos…." I replied with a whimper. 

"I can't, Sweetie. You know that." He stroked my hair gently. "I will always think of you, Victoria. I love you." 

"I wove you toos." 

After that, my new family, the Johnsons came to take me away to my new family. That was the last I saw of Marik and his family. I was never meant to see them again. 

**********************************************************************************

Victoria walked slowly down the street that contained Marik's house. Her thoughts were muddled, and she was worried about how Marik and his family would react to her sudden appearance. She stopped outside of the Ishtar home, and stared at it for a minute. _This is so unreal….I can't be here. I can't be standing outside of Marik Ishtar's house. He doesn't exist! _One half of her mind taunted. _But if Bakura and his Yami were real, why couldn't the Ishtars be real? _Logic argued in response. Victoria shook her head, and walked up the driveway. She rang the doorbell with a shaking finger. 

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Victoria found herself staring at a stunned Marik Ishtar. "Um…hi…" 

"Victoria?! How….?" The startled Egyptian boy held the door wide open. "Come in." He smiled, but the confusion was still evident on his face. 

"It's so good to see you!" Victoria told him, as Marik closed the door behind her. 

"You too! I never thought I'd see you again, but we all often wondered how you had made out." Marik hugged her tightly. 

"The Johnsons were a nice match, Marik." She assured him softly. So many things had happened since she last saw her best friend, that she didn't even know how to explain things. 

"So what has brought you here, my friend?" 

"I'm afraid He did, Marik. I tried to resist him, but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry…" Victoria could feel the wall of resistance breaking, and her will to be strong with it. 

Marik immediately could see that things had not been as perfect as Victoria had tried to make them sound. He hugged her tightly again, and spoke softly. "Did he hurt you more after I left?" 

"So much more…." Victoria just about whispered. "He couldn't control me anymore, but he found other ways of tormenting me. I don't want to speak of them now though." 

"Of course." Marik replied, feeling sorry for her. _I should've insisted she come with us! That would've been the better course of action. I should've known he'd be back for her. _"I'm really sorry, Victoria. I should've been there for you." 

"It's okay, Marik. I got through it." She looked around the house. "So, this is your house? It's nice!" 

"It's home." Marik told her with a smile. 

Just then, the two friends heard the back door close. "Marik, who was at the door?" Rishid walked in, and stopped, seeing Victoria in their living room. "Oh…." He looked from Marik to Victoria. "Victoria. It has been so long since we saw you." 

Victoria nodded to the not so towering Ishtar. She recalled with a smile how intimidating he had been when she was small. "Rishid. It is so good to see you again." 

"And you too." Rishid was curious as to what had brought the young girl to their door, but he decided either she or Marik would explain eventually. 

Marik saw the questions in Rishid's eyes, and told him silently with his own that his Yami was responsible. The older Ishtar nodded quietly, and headed for the kitchen. "May I get you anything to drink, Victoria?" 

"No thank you, Rishid. I just had dinner with Bakura." Off of Marik's surprised look, she added, "He and his yami are the ones who told me how to get here." 

"I see." Marik was so happy that his young friend seemed well, despite her hardships. "How did you like Bakura?" 

"He's just like I always imagined. Somehow, I don't think Rakura ever told him about us." 

"You're probably right. He must've been so confused to see you there." Marik remarked. 

"I made an idiot out of myself at Duke Devlin's though…" She admitted now.

"I'm sure it wasn't all that bad." Her older friend consoled her. "Do you know why he sent you here?" 

"I wish I knew. I could actually thank him for it though. I was starting to lose it at home."

"Lose it? How?" Marik stared at her now in concern. 

"That, too, is a long story, Marik. One that I will tell you in time." Victoria promised, as Rishid returned to the living room. 

"Ishizu should be home very soon." Rishid told them as he sat down with a glass of water. 

"Where is she?" Victoria wanted to know. She'd always assumed that they all stayed home all day. 

"She works at the Domino City History Museum." Marik told her. "She's in charge of the exhibits on the Egpytian floor." 

"Wow. I didn't even know they had a museum here." Victoria grinned. "I mean….I should've remembered. They had a couple of episodes with that.." 

"I see." Marik grinned. "You will be surprised to learn also that we own a car." 

"A car?" Victoria was surprised indeed! "Things really are different here…" 

"Yes. And so you must be very careful with your actions." Rishid advised. 

"Yeah…I know." She remembered with annoyance her actions around Duke Devlin. "Marik, do you think he'd be gracious enough to let me go home and duel? I have my first duel monsters tournament tonight, and I really don't want to miss it…."

"I doubt it." Marik replied softly. "I am sorry, Victoria."

The teenager sighed, and looked away. "I hate him so much. First for what he tried to do to you, and then because he can't ever leave me alone!" 

Marik put a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, I will never let him harm you again. He did one thing wrong. He brought you back to me. Now it won't be so easy for him to hurt you." 

"No! Marik, I will not allow it! The last time you tried to help me, he almost killed you! I might not even be able to wield your Rod this time." 

"There have been plenty of times when he's tried to kill me, Victoria. More than you saw on that television show. One more time will not hurt." Marik replied firmly, turning her to look at him. "You are my friend, Victoria. Friends help each other, no matter what the risk." 

"I was afraid you were going to insist…" Victoria replied, swallowing hard. "I just don't now if I can let you." 

Marik held her tightly, cursing his yami mentally for causing this poor innocent child so much pain. "I will help you, Victoria. There's no talking me out of it." 

"He's right. Many times, Ishizu and I have tried talking him out of dangerous situations, but if his friends or we are in danger of being harmed, there is way of talking him out of it." Rishid put in. 

"Oh….." Victoria sighed, and leaned against an armrest. "I'm so tired…" 

"I can imagine this day has been exhausting for you." Marik told her. "Come. I will show you to a room you can sleep in." 

She followed him up the stairs into a earth-toned room. "I like it!" 

"I thought you might." Marik smiled. "Do you need anything?" 

"Not right now. Just let me have a few hours." 

"Alright." Marik watched her fall asleep almost instantly, then left to go back downstairs. 


	4. Victoria Tells All

****

Chapter Four-Victoria Tells All

__

"This is for you own good, Victoria." Her mother told her, as the ten-year-old was led off down a corrdidor. 

"But I'm not crazy! Yami Marik did do it! And more!" She shrieked in vain. But her convincing pleas fell on deaf ears. 

"She'll be in good hands. She's much too old for imaginary playmates, and whats more,she talks as if they are real." The doctor told Mrs. Johnson. 

"I should say so. It's not good for our family name." The mother replied. "Get rid of those notions!" 

"We'll do what we can." 

"Let go of me! I'm not crazy! Ask Johanna Watson! She'll tell you! Yami Bakura exists too!" 

"Yami Bakura, eh? Sounds like someone's seen too much Yu gi oh. That we must end first." 

"NO! You can't! The finals!" Victoria was in hysterics. She'd been dying to see the finals in Battle City,and now she never would. "Please!" 

"I'm sorry. This is part of treatment." They led her down the hall, and into a room. "This is your room." They proceeded to prepare her for treatment then,as she cried out in frustration for the real Marik, who would not come…..

*************************************************************************

Ishizu came home a while later to find her brothers in the living room, looking concerned. "What has happened?" She asked Rishid. 

"Victoria has arrived in our dimension, Sister. It's the work of Marik's yami." Rishid told her. 

"Oh! Is she alright?"

"She seems to be on the outside, but on the inside….she must feel so confused right now." Marik replied. "She is resting right now." He added. 

"Alright." Ishizu nodded. "Has she told you anything at all?" 

"Not much. She says she will though." Marik informed her. "I would like to know why he has brought her here." 

"That is a good question." Rishid agreed. "Its answer will no doubt be discovered in time. " He looked towards the stairs. "Her family will be so worried."

"I know. It cannot be helped though." Ishizu pointed out. "Hopefully she will not have to be away from them long." 

"Let us hope not." Rishid replied. He went to help his sister start dinner.

***********************************************************************************

Minutes later, Marik knocked gently on Victoria's door, then opened it. His friend was sitting cross-legged on the bed, studying her deck. "Dinner's almost ready, if you want to come down and get some." 

"I'll be down soon." The girl replied in a monotone. "I missed my first tournament, Marik…" 

"I'm sorry, Victoria." Marik said sincerely. It was obvious to him this tournament had meant a great deal to Victoria. He stepped into the room, and walked over to his friend. "That's a rather large deck." 

"The bigger the deck, the better." Victoria remarked. "This is my Ishtar deck." She sifted through it, then held up her trademark Revival Jam. "This guy saved me in many duels." 

"I see…" Marik smiled weakly at the familiar card. "I hope you are using it more wisely than I did." 

"I am." Victoria confirmed. Then her eyes lit up. "Is that greenbean casserole I smell? Mmm!" She set aside her cards, and headed downstairs. 

Marik smiled, and followed, singing the praises for Ishizu's cooking. 

"It is so good to see you, Victoria." Ishizu greeted with a smile. 

"And you too, Ishizu. It's great to be with all of you again." _I just wish it was under different circumstances. _She added silently. 

"How is your family, Victoria?" Ishizu asked, as she served her family, then herself. 

"They're great. Really great…." She wanted so badly to tell Marik about the time they'd had her committed to pyschiatric hospital. It was his yami's doing, she was sure of it. Because even under the medication, she could still see and hear him, though he could take over her mind anymore.She started,suddenly, remembering the pills in her pocket. She'd need them now,more than ever before. She took them out, without a second thought, and took two with her iced tea. 

Marik observed this, and looked at his siblings in concern. Then he smiled, and asked,"How's your health, Victoria?" 

"My….oh, it's perfect. I just had a full check up last week." She smiled at him. "And you guys look great. Just like I remember you." 

"It seems time moves differently here than it does there." Ishizu remarked.

Rishid nodded silently watching his brother with their young friend. He did not want him to deal with his yami again, but he knew Marik would do what he must to protect Victoria. 

"If you don't mind my asking…What are those pills for?" The young Egyptian boy stared at her in concern. 

"Pills….oh these?" She held up the bottle. "They're more for my sanity, than anything else." She knew she'd have to come clean with Marik eventually, but she just wasn't ready to do it. 

"Sanity?" Marik questioned, then a thought occurred to him. _If she kept talking about us, and the Johnsons had no memory of us, they probably thought she was a bit crazy. _"Well,hopefully, you won't need those here." He continued with a smile. "What would you like to do tonight?" 

"Hmm…I don't know. I still have homework to do…." 

"Perhaps it would be best left undone for the time being. You don't know how long you're going to be here." Ishizu advised. She worried the child might not even make it home. 

Marik was about to suggest something to her, when the phone rang. "I'll be right back." He went into the phone table,and answered. "Hello?" 

"Marik! Oh good. I'm glad you're home. I'm stuck on my math homework." Mokuba Kaiba's voice greeted him. 

Marik chuckled and helped him with the problem. "Mokuba..would it be alright if I brought a friend over tomorrow?" 

"Who,Marik?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"My friend Victoria is visiting out of town for a while." Marik decided on the closest thing to the truth. "She's most anxious to meet you."

"I see. Sure thing, Marik. I'd be glad to meet her." Mokuba then excused himself to finish his homework, and hung up. 

Marik returned to the table, and grinned at Victoria. "We're going to visit my friend Mokuba tomorrow." 

"Mokuba…..Kaiba?" The thought hadn't even occurred to her that she would more than likely run into every character from the cartoon here. 

Marik nodded, laughing softly. "It's alright. He doesn't bite." 

"Wow…" Victoria smiled widely. "I can't wait!" 

"Well, you're going to have to." Marik replied. 

"Marik? I really need to talk to you….alone." It wasb't that she didn't want his siblings in on everything, but she wanted him to know first. 

"Alright. Go on upstairs, and I'll be there in a few minutes,okay?" The Egyptian boy knew what she was going to tell him was bad. He wanted to give her time to think about it all carefully, so he helped Ishizu clear the table. 

"Don't push her too much, Marik. I feel much turmoil and pain from her." Ishizu advised. "That poor girl is as insecure as they come." 

"I hope I can bring an end to it." Marik told his siblings, as he headed upstairs to talk to her. 

********************************************************************************

Marik found her gazing out at the clear night. "Victoria?" 

"He really hurt me, Marik. In a lot of ways." Victoria began, feeling slightly sick, just thinking about it all. 

"Come and tell me." Marik replied gently, patting the bed beside him. 

So, late into the night, the friends talked of the things Victoria had endured. The young girl felt safer with Marik than she'd felt in the last few months. "I don't want to go back, unless I know he's gone,Marik." 

"That's what I intend to do then. Get rid of him." Marik told her, as he helped her into bed. 

"Good night, Marik…." Victoria hugged him tightly. 

"Good night, Victoria." He left, keeping the door cracked open,in case she should need him in the night. 


	5. The Rare Huntrers and Kaiba Mansion

Chapter Five- The Rare Hunters and Kaiba Mansion

The next morning,Victoria awakened with a sigh. She looked around the room Marik had settled her in. _How did I get here? This isn't home......_Then she remembered. Yami Marik had abducted her. She was here because of him. She closed her eyes briefly,erasing the vile picture of him that appeared in her mind. Then there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" 

"It's Marik." The young Egyptian boy cracked the door,poking his head in. "Good morning." 

"Good morning,Marik..." She smiled sleepily. "Is it time to get up?"

"As a matter of fact,I was coming to tell you that exact thing. Breakfast is about ready." He walked in,and over to her bed. "How did you sleep,my friend?" 

"Not so well,I'm afraid. I'm worried about what your Yami wants." 

"As we all are..." Marik smiled sadly,putting a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens,nothing is going to happen to you. I won't allow it." 

"I already told you. You're not going to get hurt for me again." Victoria replied,serious. "I'm not five anymore." 

"I know...." Marik sighed deeply. "But you are still no match for him alone." There was an akward silence during which Marik thought he knew why Victoria had become so independent. "You had to deal with him by yourself a lot back home,didn't you?" 

"Of course. I couldn't ask for anyone else to do it. I think at times,he only made himself visible to me." Victoria stood up,the t-shirt she'd worn to bed dangling just above her knees. She hurried to pull it down,as she walked to the window. 

"Well,you're here now,so you don't have to be alone in this. We want you to feel free to ask for anything you need." Marik told her reassuringly. "We've been thinking about you all these long years." 

His young friend smiled. "And I kept wishing you'd return. But I think after a certain age,children lose that ability." She looked out the window again. "What's out there,Marik? How much like the show is it?" Her eyes swept around the kept up lawn outside the window." 

Marik chuckled slightly,and came to join her at the window. "I couldn't tell you,Victoria. I've never actually seen this show of yours. Well,except for one or two scenes when we were at your house,and the hotel. Why don'y you tell me. What does it say happened after Battle City?" Even though he shuddered just thinking about the event,he was pretty sure Victoria would be eager to give him a report from her point of view. 

Victoria saw Marik shudder,and knew this was not a subject he wanted to be on. "I can tell you how other duels went instead..." Before she could reply, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"That'll be Rishid coming to make sure we're okay. I told him I was just coming up to get you." Marik went to the door. "Come down when you're ready,okay?" 

"Alright." Victoria was glad to have been excused from discussing the television show farther. She feared getting carried away,and making her second family a bit uncomfortable. As Marik left,she returned to her bed,and sighed. _Man! There was only one ally I had,and she's not here! Johanna would be so furious with me for not telling her Yami Marik was back again! _ Then a thought occured to her. Maybe Bakura's yami can summon her...I'm sure going to need her. With that in mind,she pulled her shorts on,and walked downstairs. 

****************************************************************************************************

Rishid smiled upon seeing their young guest enter the dining room. "Good morning." 

"Hi." Victoria smiled at the eldest Ishtar,then at Ishizu. "Something smells good." 

"That would be the cinnamon rolls she's baking for us." Marik told his friend. "Would you like something to drink?" 

"Do you have iced tea?" Victoria remembered that this was a beverage Marik and her agreed on,and probably one of the only ones. She was a soda addict. Marik from her memory liked healthy stuff,which is what surprised her now. 

"I believe so...Let me check." He got up to do so,with a smile at his siblings.

"If you don't, that's okay. I can have water." Victoria called into the kitchen,as she fingered her pill bottle nervously. _I still haven't had a chance to explain the truth behind these...will they think there's really something wrong with me if I take them in their presence? _She had to chance it, she decided. If she was going to go out into the city that day,she couldn't chance letting Yami Marik get control of her mind. Out came the pill bottle,before she could change her mind. 

"Do you have to take those everyday?" Ishizu asked her. 

"Yes. Just because I'm on vacation from my world doesn't mean I get to ignore doctor's orders." She smiled lightly,as Marik set a glass of her requested beverage down for her. She took two pills for extra measure. 

"Exactly why did they put you on those,Victoria?" Marik questioned cautiously. He didn't want to pry,but he felt if she was going to be staying with them,they had a right to know what they would be dealing with from her. 

"They're supposedly keeping my hallucinations away. They're quite useful in other ways too." She added,seeing the look on Marik's face. "They keep Him from taking control of my mind." _Though it doesn't seem to stop him from tormenting me in other ways! _She added silently,as she took another gulp of iced tea. 

"I see..." Marik replied,as his sister got up to bring their cinnamon rolls out. "Maybe you won't need them so much here." 

"I wish that were true,but he brought me here for a reason,Marik,and as along as that's still the case,I can't let him win." Victoria said sadly. "So,when are we going over to Mokuba's?" She was ready to move on to a happier topic. 

"Whenever you're ready. Though,you might want to wear warmer clothing. It's winter here." Marik told her. 

Victoria had noticed that the day before,but just barely. "I don't have anything else with me...he didn't exactly give me enough time to pack,really."

"Then we'll simply have to find you more appropriate attire. I might have a few things you can wear,if I fix it a little bit." Ishizu told her calmly,moving to go to her room upstairs. "Would you like to come try out a few things?" 

"Sure." She got up,and followed the woman upstairs,leaving Marik and Rishid in the kitchen. 

******************************************************************************************

Soon enough,both Victoria and Marik were ready to go. Rishid had also managed to find her one of his sister's old coats,and gave it to her to wear. "There now. You should be much warmer now." He smiled at her. 

"Thank you,Rishid." She turned to Marik now. "So,how are we getting there?" 

"Well...I was going to ride us over there on my motorcycle...." Her friend replied slowly. "But if you'd rather not...."

"It's not that...I've just never been on one before....." Victoria confessed sheepishly. _Great. The biggest deal for any Marik fan would be to roam with him on his bike,and I'm terrified?! There are more terrifying things out there in life than a silly motorcycle!_

Marik smiled kindly. "It's alright. I promise not to drive as wrecklessly as I'm sure you saw me do on that show of yours." 

"Well....Okay!" 

Marik chuckled at her response,and led her out to the garage,where his most prized possession was kept. He handed her a helmet,and put his on. "Just hold on to me tightly." He told her,as they both climbed on to the bike. "You'll love it,I promise." 

Victoria only smiled slightly,feeling her nerves getting the better of her. She scowled at herself. _Moron. It's only a motorcycle! And this is Marik we're talking about,not his yami! He won't let anything happen to you! _She felt herself flinch as Marik started up the motorcycle,and her grip on him tightened a little. "I'm ready!" 

"Alright." They rode out of the garage,and to the left,heading for the city district of Domino. They would have to ride through it to get to the Kaibas' neighborhood. At length,they paused at a light. "Are you alright back there,Victoria?" He called back to her over the engine's noise. 

"Y-yes. So far." She smiled,having decided to see this as an adventure to tell Johanna about later. "This is fun!" 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Marik smiled fondly,looking ahead. His eyes narrowed slightly,noticing a shady looking figure. "I'm so glad..." He repeated softly,as he turned a sharp corner. He kept a look out for the man,and realized that they were being tailed. "Victoria. We're going to have to stop." 

"Stop? Why? Are you out of gas?" The girl sat up straighter,as Marik parked the motorcycle. 

"No. Come." He helped her off the vehicle,and quickly led her away into a crowded park. 

"What's going on,Marik?" Victoria turned her head to look behind them. "Rare Hunters?!" She gasped. "Are they following us?!" 

"No,they're following me,but they'd do anything to harm me,and that does put you in a great amount of danger. They never quite forgave me for what I did to them." Her friend looked at her,sadly. "I will not allow any harm to come to you,Victoria. You must trust that." 

"I do trust it,Marik. But why don't you tell them you're sorry?" 

"I have tried. They're not a very forgiving bunch." He pulled them into into a throng of people,then pulled her in front of him,so he could keep track of her better. He wanted to lose the one that'd been pursuing them before continuing to Kaiba Estate. 

"Can we go to Mokuba's now?" Victoria asked a couple minutes later.

"Let me see if we've lost our stalker." He looked around,and not seeing the cloaked man anymore,he led her back over to the bike. "Let's go." So,they both got back on the motorbike,and continued to their next destination,Kaiba Estate. 

************************************************************************************************

"Marik! I was getting worried. Your sister said you left half an hour ago." Mokuba looked at his friend worriedly. "What took you so long?" He was also studying Marik's friend. 

"We ran into a problem,but it's all taken care of now." Marik answered,not wanting to get into details. He motioned to Victoria,who was gawking at the expansive mansion. "This is Victoria." 

"Nice to meet you." Mokuba smiled at her reaction. "It's not so big after you're here for a while." He told her. 

Victoria turned her attention to Mokuba now. "Oh. Right. I guess you do get used to it after a while." She smiled nervously,and Marik put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Well,what would you like to do?" Mokuba asked. "We have all kinds of things,as Marik will tell you." Mokuba was viciously curious about Marik's new friend,who had taken up his time in the last two days. 

"I think I'd better call Ishizu and Rishid to let them know we've arrived safely." Mokuba nodded,and led them inside the house. He handed Marik the cordless phone in the main hall,and the boy smiled. "Thank you,friend. This won't take but a minute." 

Mokuba nodded,then looked at Victoria. "So,where are you from?" 

"Well...." She wasn't sure how much Marik had told Mokuba. "A long way from here." She finally decided.

"I see." Mokuba tilted his head in contemplation. "Do you like it here?" 

"I do. Especially since I get to see my best friend." She smiled brightly. "Marik's awesome." 

"I know that feeling. He's my best friend too." Mokuba felt a weird sensation in his stomach. Was he jealous? _No way. I know Marik's got more than one friend. But I'm his best friend,and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. Even her! _At that moment,a phone upstairs began to ring. Mokuba looked towards the stairs to listen. He nodded to himself,with a smile. That was his other best friend,Jonathan Roba. "I'll be right back." He excused himself to go answer the call,so that Myra wouldn't have to. 

Victoria watched him go,as Marik walked in. "He had a call." She told him absently. 

"Okay. I didn't tell my brother and sister about the Rare Hunter yet. I didn't want to chance Mokuba overhearing and become worried." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry so much. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you." Victoria told him. She was about to tell him about the brief,and akward conversation with Mokuba when the other boy came downstairs. 

"That was Jonathan Roba. He wanted to know if I wanted go play laser tag." He told Marik. "They're on their laser tag kick again." 

Marik smiled. "It seems they're always doing something with all that energy." He chuckled. 

"Jonathan.....Roba? He's not related to Espa Roba,is he?" 

"Yes...they're the only Robas here,aside from their other three brothers." Mokuba replied. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Uh.....sure." Victoria was incredulous. "S-so...they have names?" 

"Yeah......why wouldn't they?" Mokuba gave her an odd look,before heading into the kitchen. 

Marik sighed deeply,then gave Victoria a warning look. _I should've thought this all the way out before bringing her over here....Mokuba's going to be weirded out. _

"Sorry..." Victoria said softly. "I...I wasn't thinking. See,in the show,they never actually give the other Robas names..." 

"It's alright." Marik smiled weakly. "I'll explain things to him later..if you don't mind,that is." 

"Well...It couldn't hurt. With you two being best friends as well,it's more than likely I'll see a lot of him while I'm here..." She stood up,and smiled. "I need some air." She headed for the front door. 

"Victoria,wait! You don't know your way around here!" Marik followed her,taking her arm gently. "Maybe we should both go...." 

"No. You stay with Mokuba. I'll be fine. I need some time to think." Victoria opened the door hastily. "I'll see you at home later." She ran out quickly,leaving Marik to stand there in dismay. 


	6. Espa Roba And An Unexpected Warning

**Chapter Six-Espa Roba and An Unexpected Warning**

After leaving the Kaibas',Victoria realized she had no way of knowing where to go. So,she just started walking. Eventually,she found herself in a different neighborhood. There was a park,and a lot of smaller houses. Up ahead,she heard children playing,so she decided to investigate,while she thought about what had happened back at Mokuba's. _I made an idiot out of myself again! This time,I really should've been smarter. Just because they didn't actually say the names didn't mean the younger Robas didn't have any!_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Someone called,just before colliding into Victoria. 

"Uh......." 

"Are you all right?" A hand was held out to help her up. 

"I....think so...." She looked up to see who she'd run into. "Oh!" Staring back at her,as he helped her up was Espa Roba. "Sorry. I wasn't really here..." 

"It's all right. I wasn't really paying attention either. I'm in a hurry to get home before my brothers tear the house apart." Espa smiled at her slightly. "You must be new around here." "Is it that obvious?" Victoria asked in surprise. She had hoped she wouldn't stand out too much in this world. 

"Sort of." Espa picked up the books he'd been carrying. "I'm Espa." 

"V-victoria." She couldn't believe it. She was finally meeting Espa Roba,and she was all clammed up. "It's nice to run into..uh..meet you." 

"You too." Espa nodded. "Well,I must get home. I hope to see you again,soon." He wasn't overly trusting of new people,even though this girl seemed fairly harmless. 

"How are they?" Victoria ventured to ask now. "They're not still being picked on,are they?" 

Her questions caught the psychic off guard. "No.....not really. I really have to go now." Espa turned,and fled now,leaving Victoria staring in surprise. 

_I want to follow him.......I know I shouldn't,I have to see his brothers for myself....._ So,against her better judgement,she followed the boy. She observed him from what she thought was a safe distance. 

Espa scowled, when he realized that girl was following him. He turned quickly,catching her by the arm. "Why are you following me?!" He demanded in annoyance. 

"Well......" Victoria began,surprised by his harshness. 

"Don't follow me!" Espa ordered,before letting her go abruptly,and fleeing. 

"Why _were_ you following him?" A new voice asked from behind her. Victoria didn't have to turn around to know who it belonged to. "Johanna. So, he brought you too." 

"No. Yami Bakura did." The girl's best friend replied,moving to stand in front of her. 

Victoria narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "I doubt that very much. He wasn't happy to see me. Why would he want to see you?" 

"Because I'm his apprentice?" Jo suggested. "Anyway....you shouldn't be out here without Marik. Especially since his yami is wanting you." 

"I'm not afraid of him,Jo. I'm not five anymore,you know." Victoria sighed then. "So,did you tell Yami Bakura that you're still living on the streets?" 

"I don't have to tell him a damn thing. He left me,remember?" Jo replied bitterly. "Anyway,I'm heading back. I was trying to warn you." 

"Warn me? Sure you were." Victoria turned,and walked off,annoyed. 

"Tori,I'm serious! Something's up. They both said they washed their hands of us,yet,here we are!" 

"Yami Marik never washed his hands of me! That's why I was in an institution!" Victoria cried a little too loudly,getting odd looks from two passersby. "I'm heading back to Marik's." She turned a corner,vanishing from Jo's sight, as her friend was grabbed swiftly. 

********************************************************************************* 

"You talk too much for a thief's apprentice." Yami Bakura regarded Jo sharply,as he stood over the girl,who was on his bed. 

"I had a right to warn her." Jo replied,scowling at him in return. "I don't like this." 

"Too bad. This is the price you pay,for being my pupil." He sneered,slapping her. "You're to stay out of public eyes for a while. We can't afford to screw this up." 

"Look,Rakura. I don't mean to be disrespectful,but I didn't agree to deceiving Victoria. I'm not five anymore. I'm fourteen." 

"I don't care if you're thirty. I'm five thousand,and therefore, you will always be a child to me. As your mentor,I get your respect! Is that understood?" The ancient thief cupped her chin in his hand,tilting her face to look at him. "Well?!" He snarled,when she failed to consent instantly. 

"Alright......" Johanna decided she would be able to bail on the tomb robber later. 

"That's much better." Yami Bakura opened the door to his room now. "Get out." 

Johanna complied,and left, to go keep Bakura company. 

**(A/N:I'm so sorry the updates are so slow! I've been feeling overwhelmed with my novel,The Rebel Alliance,as well as many other writings I'm doing. I'll try to update faster!)**


	7. Tragedy Strikes for Victoria

**Chapter Seven-Tragedy Strikes for Victoria**

"Oh,Victoria. Thank goodness you are back safely." Marik sighed in relief when Victoria returned to the Ishtar house late in the afternoon. "It's probably not a good idea to go wandering about right now." He added. "At least not alone." He led her into the living room. "I've informed Rishid and Ishizu about the rare hunters." He told her. 

"Oh...right." Victoria was deeply concerned,but she had more things to worry about. "Marik? Do you remember my friend Johanna?" 

"Hmm...yes. She was the girl that worshipped Yami Bakura." Marik studied his friend now. "What about her?" 

"She's......here." Victoria informed him softly. She brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "She was trying to warn me." 

"Warn you?" Marik's eyes narrowed. "What about?" 

"She thinks Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are working together again....she didn't go into details or anything." 

Marik sighed. "Things can't get any worse...." He looked up at her then, a slight smile. "I got an interesting phone call earlier." 

"Really? From who?" Victoria sat down on the couch,studying him. 

"Yes. Mokuba called me. It seems Jonathan Roba told him you were stalking Espa this afternoon." He folded his arms. 

"Oh......yeah.....that." Victoria looked a bit embarrassed. 

"Why were you stalking the boy?" Marik hid a slightly amused smile. 

"I....wanted to see his brothers..." Now that she said it out loud,she realized how ridiculous that sounded. 

"Do you not think it would've been better just to ask him?" Marik asked now. "We are not exhibits to be admired, you know." 

"Y-yes,I know." She swallowed hard. "I won't do it again..." 

"Good then." Marik knew it would inevitably happen again,but he would let it go for now. He was more worried about the rare hunters,and Yami Marik. Those two things combined was enough to worry about. "Ishizu is making dinner now." 

"Good. I'm hungry enough." She smiled at Marik. "I never imagined your sister was such a good cook." 

"She is." Marik replied with a smile. "Come. Let's go set the table for her." 

**************************************************************************************** 

The rest of the night passed quietly, with Marik lost in his own thoughts,and Victoria pondering what she would do now. It was obvious that Yami Marik wouldn't be letting her go home anytime soon. She worried about what would happen next,and she worried about her adopted family,the Johnsons. The whole reason she'd come to this dimension was to keep t hem safe. However,Yami Marik was ruthless,and insane. _Perhaps they still aren't safe....Perhaps he still killed them._ She closed her eyes briefly,erasing that thought from her mind. 

"Victoria? Are you all right?" Marik had been studying her for some time,with great concern. 

"Oh.....yeah." She smiled lightly. "Maybe I should go to bed. I'm tired." 

"Of course." Marik nodded,sadly. _That poor girl....she must be so confused now. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her to see Mokuba right away...._ "Are yo u certain you don't need to talk?" He asked her, as his young friend went upstairs. 

"I am." Victoria replied,with a deep sigh. _All I want to do is sleep. Maybe this will all go away when I wake up. Maybe my normal life will resume when I wake up._ She entered the room Marik has assigned to her,and looked around. _It is nice to be here,with Marik,but I would really like to go home,and pretend none of this happened. _ She put on the long shirt Rishid had provided her with the night before,and climbed into bed. 

************************************************************************************* 

The next morning, Victoria awakened with a start,when Marik knocked on the door. "Marik?" 

"Victoria,are you awake? I need to speak with you." Her friend sounded frantic,and concerned. 

The girl scrambled up,and opened the door,stepping into a pair of sweat pants. "What's the matter?" 

"I'm afraid I have some rather,disturbing news." 

"What is it?" She sat on her bed,eyes on Marik,attentive. 

"Your friend Johanna came by early this morning. She delivered some of your things from home,and some bad news." 

"Bad...news?" Victoria felt a lump form in her throat,afraid. "Like....what?" 

"Your house......it was attacked by an arsonist." Marik spoke gently. "They were sleeping,and couldn't get out." 

"No! It can't be!!" 

"I'm really sorry,Victoria..." Marik came to her,and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"They can't be gone!!" She broke into tears. "I've to go home,Marik. I have to get back,now!" 

"I know,I know..." Marik held her comfortingly. "It's going to be okay,Victoria. I promise you. It will work out." _I know my _ _yami_ _ is responsible for this! He's been tormenting her for so long,it wouldn'_ _t_ _sur_ _prise me a bit! _ Marik raged silently,seething. 

"How am I goin g to get home? The only way would be to open the portal,and I have no desire to do it." 

"Perhaps we can convince Yami Bakura to do it." Marik said softly. In all honesty,he thought it would better for her to stay there,since it might seem suspicious that she survived,when the rest of her family did not. However, there was obviously something she needed to do,and he would be the last one to deny her that. "Come on. Ishizu has breakfast on the table. We're having eggs and toast this morning." 

"If you don't mind,I think I'll just have some orange juice. I'm really not that hungry." His friend replied softly. 

Marik nodded in understanding. "Come on down when you are ready,My friend. Don't rush." He left her there,closing the door softly behind him. _I swear to you,Victoria. He will pay for what he's done to you,and everyone. I will not allow this madness continue! _


	8. Back to Reality

**Chapter Eight-Back to "Reality"**

When Victoria came downstairs, she was greeted by something very unexpected. It was Ishtar, her loyal guard cat. "Ishtar!" The cat ran to her,and purred gently, rubbing his head on her legs before she scooped him up,and held him tightly. 

"He missed you, it seems." Marik said softly. He couldn't read Victoria's expression at all. 

"He did." She put Ishtar down, and began to sort through some of the bags. 

"Won't you eat just a little bit, Victoria?" Ishizu asked kindly. "It's not good to skip breakfast." 

"Maybe just a little bit. Ishtar might be hungry too..." She added the last part just above a whisper. Ishtar meowed softly,nudging her again, so that she'd pick him up again. She laughed a little,and scooped him up. "Spoiled cat." She teased the feline. 

Marik chuckled softly, watching the scene,yet,he was sad. It upset him that things had turned so foul, and all because of his yami. "We will get him something to eat." He told his young friend, as he gently guided her into the kitchen. 

"Does he like tuna fish?" Ishizu asked with a smile. "We have an abundance of that." 

"He loves tuna." Victoria replied, as she sat down in front of a plate of eggs and toast. 

Ishtar padded over to the Egyptian woman,weaving in and out of her legs in greeting. "Meow?" He looked up at her expectantly. 

"Well,hello to you too,Ishtar. It's good to see you." Ishizu humored. She opened a can of tuna for him, and set it on the floor. She chuckled watching as the cat dug into his meal. Meanwhile,Victoria, who'd claimed she wasn't hungry, was also "digging in" to the eggs and toast. She'd decided she'd need the strength when it came time to go back to her world. "Do you think Yami Bakura will let us back through? Remember Jo's warning..." 

"I'm hoping he will,my friend. It would be good for you to see your home one more time." Marik had talked it over with Ishizu and Rishid before waking Victoria up. The Ishtar siblings had agreed amongst themselves that they would take Victoria in. 

"One last time?" Victoria looked at Marik now. "What do you mean?" 

Marik sat down beside her,and put a hand over hers. "Ishizu,Rishid and I had a talk before we woke you up this morning....We want you to live with us." 

"R-really?" She'd expected to have to go back to foster care. "Are you sure?" 

"We have never been more certain in our lives." Rishid spoke up firmly. "You will find no safer place than here with us." 

Victoria blinked. This was the last thing she'd expected, and she wasn't so sure she was ready to accept this place as her new home. Sure she loved Marik, and the other two Ishtars,but..things were so different for her there. "I'd love to..." She said finally, knowing that was the answer Marik wanted. 

Marik nodded slowly. He'd seen the uncertainty in the girl's eyes. _It is best for her. I do know that much. And perhaps in time, she will understand as well that we were right._ "When you've finished eating, we can go see Yami Bakura about possibly getting you back to your world temporarily." 

"Okay, Marik." She reached down and petted Ishtar,who was lying beside her chair. "Are you going to stay here, Ishie?" The cat only purred,resting his paws on her hand. She grinned,and finished her breakfast with one hand. 

******************************************************************** 

"I delivered the message and her things." Johanna reported to Yami Bakura later on. 

"Very good. Then we will be getting a visit from her soon." The yami cleared his throat. "I don't recommend you being here when they come." 

"Why not?" Jo wanted to know. Her eyes narrowed on the thief. 

"That's not your concern. I will send you elsewhere for now." With a flash of his Millennium Ring, Johanna vanished from view. _Now the plan will be set into motion without her meddlesome interference. _ He went upstairs, to wait for the expected visitors. He'd wisely convinced Bakura to go into work. He didn't want his hikari getting involved and messing things up. _That fool _ _yami_ _ better appreciate this. I have no patience for Victoria whatsoever. And he better give me the payment I'm owed too! I'm not doing this for my health._ The thief narrowed his eyes, hearing the doorbell ring. "It's time." 

************************************************************ 

"Come in." The thief grunted to Victoria and Marik. "What is it that you want?" 

"An emergency has come up. Victoria needs to return to her world for a brief period of time." 

"Oh? And why should I care?" The yami sneered, folding his arms. 

"Yami Marik killed my family. I must be there for the funeral." Victoria replied, her voice trembling. She felt Marik put a comforting han d on her shoulder. 

"I see...." The tomb raider pretended to think about his decision. "Alright. But you can't both go." 

Marik's eyes narrowed. "Why is that?" He had no intention of letting Victoria endure this alone. 

"Because." The yami replied. "Do not question me,or neither of you will go." He studied Victoria now. "You want to go so badly, you go alone." 

"Very well. I will go alone." She replied softly. She looked at Marik now, noting his troubled expression. "Don't worry,Marik. I'll be all right." 

"Okay then." Marik replied uncertainly. He remembered with great displeasure what had happened the last time he'd let Yami Bakura take Victoria alone without him. "I want you to know how much I disapprove of this,Yami Bakura." 

"And I want you to know that you've no idea what's to happen." Yami Bakura replied, before opening a large portal in Bakura's sitting room. "Well, go on then, Victoria." He turned to the girl now. "You've got two hours." 

Victoria licked her lips and nodded. "Alright." She headed into the portal, and disappeared fro m sight. 

When she was gone, Marik looked at the tomb robber. "What's to happen?" He wanted to know. 

"Your yami was on the other side of that portal. He's planning to brainwash her into hurting you." 

"You wretched wretched thing! How can you have done this?!" Marik demanded. 

"I would have let you go with her, but there is trouble back at your house. The rare hunters broke in." The yami folded his arms. "Now you have a choice to make, it seems. Do you save some silly girl, or do you save your precious siblings?" 

Marik was stricken. He wanted to take care of Victoria, but on the other hand, he needed to take care of his brother and sister too. _Which way should I go?! I know my _ _yami_ _ will do some awful things to Victoria,but the rare hunters will do worse to my brother and sister!_ With a shake of his head, he fled the Bakuras' house,and took his motorcycle back home. He only hoped he wasn't too late,and that Victoria could hold out for him. 


	9. Yami Marik's Plot Revealed!

**Chapter Nine-Yami Marik's Plot Revealed**

Victoria blinked, looking around h er. Where she was was not New York. She remembered this place,but vaguely. She moved forward an inch, then gasped. Standing in front of her was Yami Marik. "Y-you! Send me back, right now!" 

"Hmmm...no. I need you." The foul being grabbed her wrist in a bone crushing grip, draggin g her off. "You can scream if you want...no one's gonna answer you." 

Victoria didn't scream though. Nor did she struggle. She wasn't going to give the yami that satisfaction. "If you hurt me, you'll be in trouble with Marik." She said finally. 

"Oh now! Don't be ridiculous,Child." He shoved her into the familiar temple they'd used for shelter from when she was little. "I believe you already know Johanna..." 

"Jo!" Victoria gasped, and went to kneel by Jo who seemed compl etely unaware of what was going on around her. 

"It's no use. Her soul has been taken." Yami Bakura appeared out of the darkness. "The only one w ho can get it back for her is you." 

"M-me?" Victoria narrowed her eyes at the silver haired tomb raider. "How?" 

"You're gonna get rid of my weaker self, and his goody two shoes siblings." 

"N-no......I can't do that!" Victoria cried. "You can't make me!!" 

"Then I suppose you don't need Johanna anymore...." Yami Bakura piped up, taking the unconscious girl into his arms, forcefully. "I could use some company here." 

"N-no! Okay! Fine, I'll do it........" The girl felt tears in her eyes, as she turned to face Yami Marik. "You are so horrible!! I hate you!!" 

"That's right. Hate me all you want, Little One. It'll help." He smirked, and pulled her by the arm out of the temple. "Stay with that brat, Bakare. We might still be forced to kill her." He vanished with Victoria in tow. Now they just needed her Millennium Rod,and they'd be set. 

*************************************************** 

Back at his house, Marik had his hands full, without worrying about what his yami was up to. The rare hunters were only three in number now,but that was still a lot to handle alone. Rishid had been knock unconscious while Ishizu and Marik were seriously hurt. "Haven't you had your fun?! Why do you continue to harass my family?" Marik demanded in between gasps. 

"Because we find it amusing, like you found it amusing when you took over our minds, "master"." 

"Marik has already apologized to you several different times! Why don't you just let it die in the past?!" Ishizu pleaded, as she tended to her older brother's wounds. 

"That's right!" Marik agreed, limping over to help Ishizu. He glared at the three hooded figures. "Leave my house." 

One of the rare hunters laughed, knocking Marik down with a stick. "Certainly, after we have a little fun with your gorgeous sister." 

Marik struggled up. "Why you....you'll never lay a hand on her!" He stumbled to his feet, reaching for his Millennium Rod. He held it out at arms length, glaring dangerously. His foes backed up considerable, apparently remembering the power the Item carried. "That's right. Just get out of here, and I won't have to use it!" He felt his knees buckle as the door closed after the last rare hunter. He collapsed beside Rishid, with a shaky gasp of breath. "I believe.......one of them may have gotten me in the ribs..." 

"Marik!" Ishizu moved now, ignoring the pain in her leg that told her it might be badly sprained. She settled herself in the middle,resting a hand on Marik's arm. "Just rest for now,dear one." 

"Sister, we have more trouble to attend to..." Marik replied shakily, closing his eyes tightly. 

"What is it, Marik? What has happened?" Ishizu asked softly. She could see how troubled her brother was. 

"It's.......Victoria. Yami Bakura sent her through a portal to my yami ....I can only imagine what they might be up to again." 

"Oh my...." Ishizu frowned in worry. They couldn't do anything right away. Rishid was still unconscious, and she was in no shape to drive their car. She looked down at Marik,and discovered that her troubled little brother was sound asleep in exhaustion. _Oh dear. Marik will want to take care of Victoria as soon as possible....But none of us are in the condition to drive right now._ She sighed deeply,running a hand through Marik's soft hair. "We will help her,My brother. Very soon." 


	10. Nightmares Do Come True

**Chapter Ten-Nightmares Do Come True**

"Come come now. You're dawdling, Girl." Yami Marik pulled the reluctant Victoria along the pitch dark streets. "It'll be over soon, and then you can go back to miserable existence. In an orphanage of course." 

"W-why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?" Victoria choked back the sobs in her throat. 

"Oh you've done nothing, Victoria. Absolutely nothing. It's my weaker self who's getting the punishment more than you. I just needed to assure my success." He stopped them now, in front of the Ishtars'. "Now, you listen to me very carefully child, otherwise there will be consequences. " The yami spoke the words, but he was pushing them into her mind, taking over control. It was the only way this would all work. "You go in there, and act natural. Get your toy Rod, and you meet me back at the pier. You know already which I refer to, do you not?" 

"Yes, Master Marik,I know." Victoria replied, as her eyes went out of focus. It was as if she were five again. She turned up the walk, and went to the front door of the Ishtars' residence, and knocked. The yami smirked wickedly, and vanished. _She will never see the light of day again. That's for sure and certain. For when I'm done with Marik, I'll destroy her! _

_***************************************************************_

The sight that met Victoria shocked her. The inside of the house was all askew. She looked around for Marik and his siblings, but didn't find them anywhere. "Marik? Ishizu? Rishid?! Where are you guys?!" Part of her wanted to look for them, but there was a stronger part of her that Marik's yami controlled that told her to forget about it. That part won. She went upstairs to get her toy, and briefly wondered what Yami Marik could possibly want with a plast ic replica of the Millennium Rod. She couldn't remember the times when she was five when he'd used it like a real one. He had that kind of power. She held it close to her, and after patting Ishtar's head to assure him she was fine, she left the house again, never thinking twice about where the Ishtars might be. Nor did she notice the figure in the shadows that watched her with a sad,knowing expression. The figure moved into her path now. 

"You must fight him, young one. You must not let the spawn of Marik's former hatred win." 

Victoria gasped in recognition. _That voice! It can't be.....can it?_ She looked up at the strangely dressed man, and took a few steps back. "Sh-Shadi...?" 

Shadi smiled kindly, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I see you have not forgotten me." He studied her sadly. "You've met with recent tragedy, yet you would kill the ones who are willing to help you put your life back together? " 

"I......" Victoria finally broke down, and Shadi held her comfortingly, as she proceeded to explain. "Th-they're holding Johanna's soul for ransom. If I don't do exactly what Yami Marik wants, Yami Bakura won't return her soul to her body." 

Shadi's eye narrowed, as he listened. "Marik and his siblings are at the hospital. There was an attack on their house tonight." 

"No.....are they all righ t ?" Victoria felt a lump in her throat. 

"Yes. However, they are all very concerned for you. Come. I will take you to them." 

Victoria was torn. She clutched her toy rod in her hands, and looked in the direction of the pier. "But......" 

Shadi nodded in understanding. "You don't want your friend to be hurt. I understand. We will make the visit brief then. Come." He took her hand, and teleported to the hospital roo m where Marik was staying. 

****************************************************** 

"V-victoria......" Marik spoke quietly, his violet eyes displaying relief tha t his young friend wa s still alive and well. They displayed something as well. A troubled expression, seeing how distraught the girl was. "Come here, my friend. Tell me what has you so upset." He held out a hand to her, inviting her to come to his bedside. 

"Marik......." Victoria closed her eyes tightly. "I'm supposed to.......he wants....." She couldn't bear to tell him. 

Marik eyes narrowed now, as he put a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "What does that foul being want you to do, Victoria?" 

"I'm supposed to kill you..." She said softly. "And Rishid and Ishizu." She suddenly held on to Marik tightly, tears of torment flowing freely. 

Marik winced as she clung to his wounded body, but didn't move to stop h er. He held her close, trying to offer comfort. "We will not be so easily gotten rid of, as you well know." 

"Yes, I know...." She said in between sobs. "Th-there's more. Yami Bakura is helping him again. He's using Johanna's soul as leverage. If I don't kill all three of you, then she'll be killed." 

"So devious..." Marik said softly. "There must be some way around it." 

"Around what?" Ishizu's quiet voice came from the doorway. Her sprained leg was finally bandaged comfortably. The Egyptian woman limped over to them, using the crutches she'd been given. 

"Ishizu, you shouldn't be up." Marik remarked in concern. 

"I cannot very well not come check on my dear brothers. What sort of sister do yo u think I am?" Ishizu smiled softly at Marik. "Do not be concerned. From what I understand, there is a much bigger matter to attend to." She turned her attention to Victoria now. "What has happened?" 

So Victoria explain for the third time. "I should probably be leaving now, as a matter of fact. He'll think I ditched him or something." 

"No. You cannot possibly be considering going back. If he gains full control of you, you won't be able to control your actions." Ishizu warned her. 

"I know, but I must. Johanna's depending on me." She smiled sadly at them. "I'll be all right." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. " Came a nasty voice now. Yami Marik appeared, looking furious. 

"You! Just leave the child alone!" Marik almost shouted. 

"Oh now...you're not strong enoug h to be giving me orders,Weak One. Victoria, come." He grabbed Victoria by the arm roughly, and held her tightly against his chest , an arm restraining her movement. "I do hope you were able to get your goodbyes in, Girl." He had taken the Rod from her, and was powering it up for the first blast. When that was done, he handed it back to her, whispering in her ear. "This is his fault you know." 

Marik's eyes widened. "VICTORIA, NO!" 

"Yes! Victoria, do away with him, NOW!" He had regained complete control of the girl. 

"Victoria, don't listen to him! Fight!" Ishizu urged, fearfully. For her words didn't seem to have any effect on the young girl at all. "Please!" 

"It's too late, Ishizu. He's got her...." Marik said, as he stared at Victoria sadly. "I recognize that blank stare any day." 

"What are you waiting for, Victoria! I said blast him!!" 

She raised the Rod, blankly, and watched with an emotionless expression,as it hit Marik directly. 

"VICTORIA NO!!" 

****************************************************** 

Johanna's voice broke Yami Marik's control just after Marik went limp in his bed. Victoria fell to her knees, limp, and sobbing. "J- johanna ....." 

"Tori!" The fourteen-year-old girl ran to help her friend. "Are you all right?!" 

"I.....I killed Marik......" She was in shock. 

"You didn't..." Johanna consoled. "Yami Marik did, by taking control of y our mind." Johanna held her tightly. 

"Marik! My dear brother......" Ishizu was sobbing openly, as she held Marik's limp hand in hers. "Please don't let the yami win...You cannot be gone!" She wished desperately that Rishid was there as well, but the eldest Ishtar was still unconscious. 

"Marik...." Victoria stood up shakily,as she walked over to the bed. "Ishizu.....I'm really sorry..." She held on to Marik's other hand. "I'm sorry, Marik......" She fled the room, then and left the hospital, no longer wishing to be in that world. It was no longer a sanctuary for her. It was a nightmare. One that she was sure she'd r elive, over and over. 


	11. The Unlikely Heroes

Chapter Eleven-The Unlikely Heroes  
Victoria didn't stop running until she felt a stitch in her side. She collapsed on the curb outside a park,and buried her face in her hands. She was cold, and hungry, and now had a headache to add to the problem. How could I have let the yami win again! Why didn't I fight harder?! Now Marik's dead,and it's all my fault. Shadi must be so disappointed in me! Victoria buried her face in her knees,and sobbed uncontrollably. She barely noticed the three figures that approached her.  
"V-victoria?" A somewhat familiar voice called out to her, as a hand touched her shoulder. "Victoria? Are you all right? What's going on?" It was Mokuba. "Mokuba...." Victoria whispered to herself, before turning to face him with a tear-stained face.  
"Victoria, what's going on? Where is Marik?" Mokuba asked, as he studied the girl's sad face.  
"H-he...I......" She began to cry even more. "He's gone, Mokuba, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry.."  
"GONE?! What do you mean, gone?!" Mokuba demanded.  
"H-his yami.......it took control of me, and forced me to kill him." She held on to her knees, rocking back and forth in tears.  
Another, unexpected voice interrupted Mokuba before the young boy could question her further. "If the yami took over, then you didn't do it." A young boy about Victoria's height, maybe taller, appeared beside Mokuba. He smiled kindly at Victoria. "I'm Christien....er...Chris..Roba."  
"Christien!" Another voice admonished. "We're not supposed to talk to her..."  
"Amp down, Jonathan. Espa doesn't have to know." Chris held out a hand to Victoria. "That's Jonathan. He's my brother....." He thought for a minute. "You're the girl who was following Espa..aren't you?"  
"Y-yeah..sorry about that...I was curious..." She smiled a little, thinking about how silly she'd been, as Christien pulled her to her feet. "It's good to finally meet you Robas.." She said softly.  
Christien smiled brightly. "The pleasure is all mine." He looked at Jonathan. "Jon?"  
"This is hardly the time to be making friends. Marik is gone, and it appears that she is culprit." Jonathan replied stonily.  
"B-but....." Victoria gazed at the older brother. "I...I didn't mean to.."  
"Of course you didn't. But you did it anyway. How do we know you're not under this yami's influence now?"  
"She's not." Christien replied crisply. "Can't you see she's suffering enough without you criticizing her?" Christien smiled kindly. "Maybe you only wounded him though..."  
"I d-don't know, actually..." Victoria admitted. "I fled as soon as he released me." She looked down, sadly. "It would be a miracle if he is still alive,considering he was weak."  
"Oh..." Christien was silent in thought. "Maybe you should go back to them..." He said slowly after a minute. "If you were truly being controlled, then I'm sure the Ishtars can't blame you for that being's actions."  
"I'm going to see them right now." Mokuba spoke up suddenly. "Come on, Victoria. You'll have to show me where they were staying."  
"We have to get home anyway. I have to talk to my brother." Jon piped up. "Let's go Christien." He threw an icy glare in Victoria's direction. "I'll see you later, Mo."  
"Right...." Mokuba nodded absently, as he pulled Victoria down the crosswalk to go back to the hospital.  
"I'll see you around, I'm sure!" Christien called out to Victoria, flashing his winning smile again.  
Had the situation been right, Victoria decided she would've melted. There was something spectacular about Christien Roba's personality, and that smile melted her to the core. However, she could hardly think about things like that at a time like this! She scolded herself silently, before leading Mokuba into the hospital.  
***************************************************  
"Victoria! Thank God you're all right!" Johanna hugged her best friend tightly. "I thought Yami Marik went after you."  
"Marik!" Mokuba raced to his motionless friend's side. "Oh Marik.....you can't be gone!"  
"He's not gone,yet." Ishizu spoke up quietly from her chair. "He is just barely here, however."  
"Ish-ishizu.....I am so very s-sorry...please forgive me."  
"This was not your doing,Child." Rishid's kind voice replied, before his sister could. He was settled in a chair on Marik's right, looking stricken with worry. "As far as Marik will be concerned, it is the yami who fired the Rod, not you." He continued as if to reassure the girl.  
"It is good to see you are all right,Rishid." Victoria replied. "I'm sorry you had to awaken to this."  
"As I said, neither Ishizu or I blame you for this tragedy." Rishid repeated.  
Victoria blinked back tears, and made her way over to Marik's side. "M-marik...." She took his hand from Mokuba, and caressed it gently. "I'm s- sorry,Marik...I got so messed up again."  
~ Isn't that touching. No,Victoria my dear. You did what you always wanted to do, and that was to please me.~ Yami Marik's vile voice filled Victoria's head, and she cried out.  
"No!"  
~Yes. And now, we have one last order of business, in the form of a portal. Come. Meet me by Duke Devlin's game shop, and bring Johanna.~  
"NO!" Victoria's voice was shrill, and shaky, as she clung to Marik's hand. "I refuse to help you! Do you understand that?!"  
"Is he trying to take over her again?" Mokuba wanted to know, as he watched Victoria, with wide eyes.  
"I believe he is." Ishizu replied, reaching to take the young girl's free hand. "Do not listen to him, Victoria. I know you don't want to."  
"That is right. You have to be stronger than he is, or he'll win every time." Rishid added.  
"Think about something else to block him out." Mokuba suggested.  
~Fools! You're mine, Victoria. Now,do as I tell you. Bring that Johanna girl down to Duke's. Yami Bakura is expecting her. We will finish the portal.~  
Victoria released Ishizu and Marik's hands, and turned to look at Jo. "We have to go."  
"I know." Jo held out a hand, and looked at the Ishtars. "  
  
I wil l bring her back safely. You have my word." Without another word, the girls left the hospital, and headed downtown to East Domino.  
*****************************************************  
Christien was sitting on a park bench when he heard screaming from over the deep hill. He jumped up,at first frightened by it, then curious. He ran to the source of the screaming, and stop dead. It was that girl Victoria from before. His eyes narrowed, as he silently scaled a tree to get a better view.  
"Do it, now!" Yami Marik ordered, sending sharp energy waves through her body.  
"N-no! I-I won't!!" She yelled, before crumbling to her knees.  
"Tori!!" Jo headed to her side, but Yami Bakura held her back. "Let me go! He'll kill her!" Jo's eyes were full of tears.  
"Nonsense." Yami Bakura shoved her back, then grabbed Yami Marik. "This was not a part of our bargin ."  
"If you don't want to lose your so-called apprentice, I'd suggest you let me do as I please." Yami Marik growled, tearing away from him. He grabbed Victoria up by the shirt, and shook her until her teeth rattled. "This is your last chance, Girl! Do as I say!" The Rod in his hand began to glow vibrantly. "I will use this if I h ave to." He pushed her down now, kicking h er. "Say the words,NOW!"  
Christien felt sick in his stomach, watching the violent yami with his new friend. He climbed down from the tree, and turned to run, realizing he'd probably need Espa's help if he wanted to save her.  
"Christien! There you are!" Jonathan ran to his brother, looking anxious. "I felt your fear. I thought you were in trouble!"  
"I'm not, but..." Christien pointed a shaky finger to where Victoria was.  
"It's the yami !" Jon gasped. "We have to tell the Ishtars,right??!"  
"Shh!" Christien pulled Jon to a hidden view. "We can't tell them. They've got so much going on right now. We should do this ourselves."  
"How?!"  
"I don't know yet.." Chris was about to add more, when he heard another shrill scream.  
"VICTORIA!!" Johanna's anguished cry sent both Robas to their viewing spots again.  
"What's happening to her?!" Jonathan asked, his brown eyes wide.  
"He took over her mind. That's it! Follow me!" Christien and Jon both managed to make it to the other side of the portal being opened by the entranced Victoria. "We can use our own mind games to free her." Christien explained.  
"Are you mad?! Espa will be furious!" Jon protested.  
"Well, Victoria will die if we don't." Christien spat. "And I for one, do not want to lose a potential best friend. You've got Mokuba, and I've got no one yet." He turned his attention to Victoria now, who seemed farther gone than before. Or potential girlfriend...she's adorable. He thought,as he furrowed his brow in thought. "I'm going to help." He began focusing his mind on Victoria's hoping to break her away from the yami's power. ~Victoria...can you hear me..feel me? It's Christien....come back. You have to fight him. Don't let him win!~ He watched, ignoring the headache that was coming from not using her powers on a regular basis. I don't care if I have a migraine for a week, as long as I save her! That's all I want to do!  
~~ Christien. Let me take some of the concentration. You'll faint!~ ~Jonathan smiled at Christien's startled look. "Mokuba likes her. I better get used to her." He smirked slyly. So,the two Robas worked tirelessly to bring Victoria back to her senses.  
Three voices....there are three voices in my head.... Victoria was on her knees, finishing up the exhausting final ritual. One is the yami ...his is the loudest, but, did one of them say they were Christien?! She tried to follow the two quieter voices. Christien and Jonathan...  
~ That's it, Victoria. Listen to us. Jonathan and I want to help you, but you have to let go of the yami ... ~ Victoria was astounded. Psychic?! The Robas are ALL psychic? This did the trick. Her mind had to let go of someone to focus on this new idea, and it chose the yami . Shortly after that, she fainted. Everything around her fell into a cal m state, as the Robas came to her aid. 


	12. Showdown

****

Chapter Twelve-The Showdown

"Victoria! Wake up,please!" A familiar voice called out pleadingly. It was Johanna. 

"Jo..." The girl squirmed a bit, not realizing she was being held. 

"Thank you,Seth!" Jo replied,and the grip tightened. "I was so worried!" 

"Where are we,Jo?" Victoria's eyes opened a little. 

"We're in the park. Christien and Jonathan Roba ran to get help." She was shaking. "We're in a lot of trouble if they don't come back soon." The older girl turned her head slightly, to the two yamis who were arguing. "Rakura's really mad at Yami Marik." 

"W-why?" Victoria tried to struggle to sit up,and look too. 

"Because he was threatening to kill me, and you." 

"Why would Rakura care about me? I thought he said I was useless?" 

Johanna merely shrugged,hugging her close, as the shouting got louder. 

"You almost got Victoria killed! That was not part of our plan." Rakura growled. "Not that I really care about her, but once you threaten my Jo,you're asking for it,Yami." 

"Don't trifle with me! I can kill you faster than you can blink!" Yami Marik retorted, holding Victoria's Rod out menacingly. 

"That's only a toy in the end, and you know it." The tomb raider almost laughed. "I have the real thing." Suddenly, he whirled, his eyes on Johanna. "Leave us,and take that child with you." He ordered his apprentice. 

"I'm not a child!" Victoria replied in annoyance, but Jo clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, Rakura." The other girl pulled Victoria to her feet. "Come on." She gently pulled her best friend along behind her.

"I'm not done with her yet!" Yami Marik moved to grab Victoria, but was surprised when the thief moved into his path.

"You're not done with me yet either." His Millennium Ring began to glow. "If you want her, you're going to have to go through me." 

"H-he......." Victoria began, but just then, Christien, Jonathan and their eldest brother Espa ran to the girls who were just before the park exit. 

"She's all right!" Christien grinned in relief. 

"Not quite. She's still very weak. We have to get her somewhere she can rest." Jo replied. 

"I think the hospital would be a better place." Espa replied, picking Victoria up. "She's hurt." 

Victoria was starting to feel lightheaded again. "M-marik...I need to see Marik...." 

"Soon." Espa told her, as they got into a car. "The hospital, Wheeler. She's in bad shape." 

"Aww man..." Joey's clear Brooklyn accent caught Victoria attention quicker than the fact that the Robas were psychic. Joey can drive? Wow.... 

"I'll follow you guys on foot." Jo told them, as they drove off. It didn't seem to phase her that she'd been talking to the Robas or Joey Wheeler. 

Before she could hear the reply, Victoria was unconscious again.

******************************************************************************

__

"Johanna, if you know something about what Victoria's said, tell us." Magda Johnson pleaded. 

"I don't know what she's talking about. She's been weird lately." Johanna replied calmly. 

"JO! How can you deny it?!" Victoria shouted in anguish, as her adopted father herded her away to the car. 

Jo smirked a bit. "Because, I can." She then turned, and walked back to the lot where she lived. 

"That was a dirty thing you did." Yami Bakura chided her as she entered "Egypt

". 

_"Oh well. I did it for her own good. Yami Marik won't touch her there." _

"Fool! He doesn't have to be there in sight to torment her!" Yami Bakura sighed. "What is done is done. What did you bring me?" 

"Not a lot today...too many eyes." Johanna dropped a few dozen beef sticks on the floor of Seth's temple. 

"Beef sticks." Yami Bakura grunted. "Can you find nothing of value in this blasted city?!" 

"I'm trying my best..." Jo began, but her mentor brushed her aside, and walked out of the structure. "Please, Rakura, I'm doing the best I can!" 

"Begging will get you nowhere with me, girl. I should think you would know that by now." The tomb robber turned to face Jo, his eyes narrowed. "Now, you will do better tonight, or else I shall leave you." 

_"Please, you can't!" Jo bit her lower lip, when he got in her face. _

"I'll do what I wish. There is trouble coming where I live, and Ryou will be needing me more than your useless self." He walked out of the lot then, calling over his shoulder. "I'll be back tonight. You have until dark." 

Johanna blinked away tears, amazed at the daydream memory she'd just had. Yami Bakura used to be so cruel to me...yet, I followed him around like a dog loyal to her master! But just now, he spared both Victoria and me. I don't get it...She looked up at the hospital in dismay. She had been in that building one too many times that day. Now her best friend, whom she often betrayed, was there herself, and needed her. She sighed deeply, and moved to go inside. 

"Johanna." Yami Bakura grabbed her wrist. "Why do you waste your time trying to be her friend when you know she would rather you weren't?" 

"Because between you and "Master Marik", we have both been manipulated. She has no choice but to trust me, and I her." Jo replied, not minding her wording. 

"I just saved your life, Girl. How dare you treat me with such ill respect!" The tomb raider spun Jo to face her. "I saw into your soul. You don't wish to be here. It's too strange for you. Isn't that right?" 

"B-but....I want to stay with you, Rakura..." That was the truth. Surely the ancient tomb robber could see that. 

"That may be. But not here." Her mentor seemed to be studying her thoughtfully. "You will come back with me to Ryou's house." It was not a request. It was an order. "I may yet have need of you in a different way." Now he was thinking of Ryou, not himself. Ryou could use another companion besides him. "Come." 

"But I must see Victoria!" Johanna's voice held that high pitched whining that the yami so despised. 

"Enough of that! Victoria does not need you,nor want you anymore. She's got the Robas and Ishtars now. Come." With that, the spirit of the Millennium Ring dragged her down the street, away from the hospital. 

************************************************************

"He's waking up!" Mokuba's voice was the first one Marik recognized when he began to return from his unconscious state. The young Ishtar boy stirred briefly, the pain in his chest still great from Victoria's attack. No. Victoria didn't do it. The Yami did it! That poor girl...Then he remembered. Victoria had said all three of the Ishtar siblings were supposed to die. 

"Marik...my dear brother....." Rishid's gentle voice floated to him like soft breeze. 

"Rishid..you are not dead?" Marik reached a hand out to the elder Ishtar. 

"She could not kill us all. The yami lost control of her." Rishid took his hand, and held it gently. "She was in a state of insanity when last we saw her. Then her friend Johanna came and took her away to your yami again." 

"Why would she do such an abominable thing?!" Marik demanded, barely above a whisper, as he struggled to sit up right.

"We don't know." Ishizu told him, as she carefully helped him to sit up. "All we do know is...whatever the task she had to perform was left her drained, and out cold. Espa Roba, his brothers and Joey Wheeler brought her in over two hours ago." 

"Poor Victoria.." Marik said again. "I must see her, right now." He started to get up, but both of his siblings held him back. 

"You must rest. One of us will find out where her room is, and go check on her." Ishizu told him firmly. 

"I'll go." Mokuba offered. He was curious to find out how Jonathan and Christien has single handedly broken Yami Marik's spell over Victoria. He was willing to bet it had something to do with their psychic gifts. 

"Thank you, Mokuba. It would put my mind at ease to know Victoria is all right." Marik told his best friend. He was glad Mokuba did not hold any grudges over his other best friend, and that he was accepting her as a part of Marik's life. 

"You got it, Marik." Mokuba smiled, and left the room to see to Victoria. 

When Mokuba left, Marik sighed, looking from Ishizu to Rishid. "It seems she will never find happiness. Not even here." 

"She has found it, Marik. She found it the day you two were reunited." Rishid told him. "Anyone could see how relieved, and happy she was to be with you again. I highly doubt she had any such things after we left her with the Johnsons." 

"That's right. Victoria was elated to be reunited with you." Ishizu assured her youngest brother. She moved closer to the bed. "Is there anything we can get for you?" 

"No.....I'm all right." Marik attempted to smile convincingly, but a sharp pain shot through him, and he winced instead. "I suppose I just need a little more rest. I would prefer to do it in my own bed." 

"Perhaps once the doctor has come to see you, we may arrange that." Rishid said quietly. "Why not sleep for now? We will notify you when Mokuba returns with news on Victoria. " 

"Thank you, Rishid. I would most appreciate that." Marik sighed deeply, and with great difficulty, found sleep once more. 


	13. Staying Here

**Chapter Thirteen-Staying Here**

"Are you okay, Victoria?" Marik's gentle, concerned voice spoke through the young girl's cloudy mind.

"M-marik? You're.....alright?" She opened her eyes slightly. A blurry image of the Egyptian boy appeared. She struggled to sit up. "You're all right!"

Marik chuckled lightly, and nodded. "Yes, I am. A little sore, but otherwise, I am all right." He hugged her gently. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts.....I was dreaming something strange too." She told Marik slowly about the two Roba brothers who had saved her from Yami Marik. "It was a weird,unreal dream, Marik. They can't all be psychic, right?"

"They are though." It was Mokuba who spoke up. The youngest Kaiba had been talking to Jonathan and Christien when Marik came in, supported by Rishid, and with Ishizu not far behind. "They did save you."

"I....wasn't dreaming then...." Victoria stared at Christien and Jonathan Roba in awe. "Wow...." _They'll never believe this back home! We all always knew Espa was actually psychic, but none of us thought it was all five of them! _

Christien stepped forward now, a look of concern on his face. "Are you sure you're all right ? You fell pretty hard back there...."

"Yeah...I'm all right..." Victoria studied him. "Ch-christien, right?" She hoped she didn't muck up their names.

"Yeah. That's me." Christien smiled at her now. "And this is my brother Jonathan." He gestured to the boy beside him, who was taller. "I guess it's only natural to reintroduce ourselves. None of us were really in the state of mind for that before..."

"You got that right." Jonathan shrugged. "Anyway...my brother and I should probably get home now. Espa didn't really want us to stay long..."

"Alright." Victoria laid back on her pillow, and watched Jonathan leave with Christien behind him. _They really don't look all the same! It's amazing. Christien is so cute. I gotta get to know him before I leave here. I gotta! _

Johanna looked around the room Yami Bakura had given her in Ryou's house. It was plain, but it would work. She wasn't one for being civilized, and hadn't been for years. She knew things would be rough on her for a while. She'd had no parental upbringing from the age of four. This would be new. _I can't believe I'm living with Ryou Bakura! Man! My favorite character........er..person. He's a person, Jo! Not a character! _ She frowned now. It had occurred to her that Rakura...or,Yami, as Ryou called him, hadn't said a word to her since he'd left her up there to settle. _Settle what?! All my stuff's back in Egypt!_ Of course, she didn't mean the real Egypt. It was a lot in downtown New York City that her and Victoria had built years before. It was her home, and Victoria's sanctuary. She scowled, and headed downstairs. She'd have to demand that Rakura sent her to her world again. At least to get her things. That seemed fair.

When she got downstairs, only Ryou Bakura was in the living room. He smiled up at her kindly. "Hello, Johanna. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Well....." Jo wasn't used to kindness of strangers. The streets of New York were cruel. "I'm a little hungry...do you have any beef sticks?"

"I'm sorry. I don't, but if you like those, you might like the steak I have broiling..." He stood up now, as if remembering something else. "So...Yami said you were living on the streets? How is that someone didn't take you in to a foster care place?" He stirred a pot of rice as he spoke to her.

Jo scowled again. _He had no right to tell Bakura anything with- wait! I never told him either! How did he possibly know?_ ! _Just wait until I talk to him later! _ Jo shrugged. "I don't know. I was okay though, until he left."

"Hmm?" Bakura was surprised by her reply, and change of attitude. "I didn't mean to pry...I just don't understand why anyone would let their child out on a curb, then leave."

"My mother had her reasons, I'm sure." Johanna replied in denial of the fact her mother had done it for any other reason than she'd had no choice.

"Well, in any case, you're here now. I'll make sure you're well taken care of. How does that sound?" Bakura handed her a bowl of rice.

"Well....okay." She sighed deeply. _This is going against everything Tori and I had planned. I hate this!! I can't skip off to Cairo with him on my back! I'm sure Rakura also mentioned that I was a thief too! I just bet he did!_ Despite how annoyed with yami she was, Jo felt excited about being in a place she and Victoria had only dreamed was real. "I'd...like to stay..."

"Wonderful. Yami will be happy to hear that, I'm sure." The British boy smiled at her now, obviously pleased. "It's been rather lonely...despite the fact yami is here."

"So he said." Johanna muttered. "Don't tell him anything until I get a chance to talk to him, okay?"

"Sure thing." Bakura opened the oven, and sniffed, with a smile. "And it seems our dinner is done too."

"Great! I'm starving!" And it wasn't far from the truth either, Jo realized. Rakura hadn't fed her in a day!

"I'll just go get yami , and then we can eat." Bakura turned to go upstairs. "Jo...I'm glad you're staying here."

"Me too, Bakura." Jo was sincere.

"So the doctor said she can go home in a couple of days. Isn't that awesome?" Mokuba was explaining the latest report from Victoria's doctor.

"It is. It's the best news we've had since Marik awakened this morning." Rishid remarked.

Victoria had fallen asleep again, with the help of a sedative. Her nerves seemed to be really bad right now. Marik watched his young friend, a frown of worry on his face. "I think she has forgotten she has nowhere to go but with us."

Ishizu put a hand on Marik's shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure she has. I could see it in her eyes, as she talked to the Robas." She studied Victoria's sleeping form, sadly. "She will have to adjust to being here now. "

"I'll help her. So will Christien and Jonathan, I'm sure of it!" Mokuba volunteered. "I really like her. Even if she is a bit weird..."

"She's not weird, Mokuba. She's just...she's just been shown things a lot differently than what they are." Marik replied softly.

"Anyway, she'll be all adjusted in no time!" Mokuba beamed at Marik reassuringly. "We can all help her, right?"

"That's right." Marik smiled, feeling a little better. "She'll be fine here. I know it." _As long as my yami leaves her alone! _

As he was tucking her blankets closer to her, Marik heard three words that made him feel better about having to tell her the decision he and his siblings had made for her future. "I'm staying here."

"Yes, you are. You're staying here, my friend." Marik sat back in his chair, and watched his friend sleep now. _I do hope it is a peaceful sleep. She deserves it. _


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter Fourteen-Epilogue**

"Catch it, Tori!" Victoria ducked a ball of snow that Jonathan threw at her. She giggl ed,falling into Marik.

"Whoa! Sorry, Marik!" She stood again, and stared at Jon. "It's not possible to catch a snowball without crushing it, Jon!"

"Oh yeah? Well, then how come Christien just did?" He snickered, as Mokuba did as well. "See?"

"Fine then. Throw another one!" Victoria's eyes narrowed in determination. This time, she did catch it whole. "Yes!"

"Nice catch!" Christien cheered, as the two Robas and Mokuba joined her and Marik. It had been almost a month since the incident with Yami Marik. No one ever mentioned it, but everyone knew Victoria missed her home in her world. Victoria hadn't spoken about her world since the Ishtars brought her home from the hospital. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until today that Victoria had even spoken. Christien studied her discretely. _I know she'll be homesick for her world eventually, when her shell of denial falls, but...I'm glad she's staying. I need a friend. My own friend, not one of my brothers. And not one that is only into dueling. Victoria and I are a lot alike, and I want to be the one to take care of her. Yeah. that's what I want._

"Hey, Christien....um....it was nice playing Snow Ball with you..." Victoria spoke up softly, as Marik put an arm around her shoulders.

"You too. Maybe we can play again tomorrow..."

"Perhaps." Marik replied with a smile. He was glad Victoria was adjusting so well to life in Domino. He knew it wasn't over, however. He didn't put all of his eggs into one basket. "Let us go home and get warmed up before dinner. I overheard our sister say that she was making green bean casserole." He knew how much Victoria enjoyed the dish.

"Mmmm. Okay. Bye, Robas. Later, Mo- m -Mokuba." Victoria caught herself. "Sorry."

"Nah. Forget about it. I'll be over tomorrow to help you get ready for school, Okay?" Mokuba grinned. "Maybe I'll be bringing Chris." He and Jonathan hadn't missed the way Christien stared at Victoria.

"Oh....okay." Victoria hurried after Marik then. _I hope you do, Mokuba. Christien and I....we have a lot we could talk about. He's so _ _differen_ _t than the guys back at home. He's not all about "one thing", like every guy I know._ Then her thoughts turned to something else. A late thought. _Had Marik called Ishizu my sister too? I don't know if I'm ready for that...I mean,I love Marik..and the other two, but I just lost my other sister, not to mention my way of life. Does he really expect me to call them siblings just like that?!_ Victoria sighed deeply, as they turned into the driveway of the Ishtars' house. "Marik.....can I talk to you before we go in?"

"Of course." Marik turned to face her, worried at her sad tone.

"Well....I don't really know where to begin this, but...."

Marik touched her shoulder. "Take your time,my friend."

After a minute, Victoria started again. "Marik, I'm not ready to....call you guys my...s-siblings...not yet. It's too soon still." She looked at the snow covered concrete, eyes teary.

"I understand." Marik pulled her into a hug, and just held her for a moment. "Take all the time you need, Victoria. None of us want to pressure you into something you don't want to do."

"Y-you're not mad?" Victoria's voice shook a bit.

"Not at all. I'm rather glad you told me how you were feeling." Marik took her hand in his now, and led her up the rest of the way to the door. "It's always important to be honest with your best friend. I'm sure you knew that already, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Then it hit her. She hadn't heard from Johanna in a couple of days. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Marik led th e way into the house, anxious to get them both into the warmth within.

"Marik, have you heard from Johanna at all?" She was worried now. The last time she'd seen Jo, Yami Bakura had been involved.

"I did. The last time I saw her wa s a couple of days ago. She's helping Bakura in his bookstore."

"She's living with him?" The girl blinked in surprise.

"Yes, I am." Jo spoke up from the kitchen doorway. She walked over, and looked Victoria in the eye. "But don't think I'm happy about it. I'm not."

"I didn 't think you would be..." Victoria replied, suddenly cold. "You never did like it when someone tried to civilize you."

"Civilize me?! No,I'm not mad about that. He's keeping me from my work!"

"Your work. Jo, won't you give up on that?" Victoria sighed deeply. "We're not five anymore, Jo. Rakura's only trying to take care of you."

"If he cared so much, he shouldn't have left." Jo folded her arms, her eyes narrowed. "I suppose it's all okay now though, right? You're with your precious Marik, so nothing else matters to you. Does it?"

"Th-that's not true! Jo, you matter! You always mattered to me!" Victoria shrank back from the girl that used to be her friend. "Even after you betrayed me...the only thing I could think about was you. I was afraid Yami Marik or Rakura would hurt you with me out of the way. You know? I was worried Child Services would take you away somewhere, or you'd be locked up. I never stopped worrying about you, Johanna, and I never will!"

"R-really?" Jo walked up to Victoria slowly. "I was always used to make you do things that hurt you....and....you don't despise me for it?"

"No. It's not your fault that you were used, Jo- jo . It was never your doing." Victoria slid down the wall, in tears. "If anything, it was mine.."

"What?! Don't be crazy." Jo knelt, and pulled Victoria into a hug. "You had no control over Rakura. I'm an idiot, you know. A real idiot. But I love him, Victoria. You know....like an older brother or something."

"Really? I thought you were mad because he hurt Ryou?" Victoria smiled a little, remembering how Jo had cursed Rakura for that.

"Well....Ryou's okay now. They live together, if you can believe it. It's awesome."

"Really? Well, that is interesting." Victoria was intrigued. "Did he ever tell Ryou about you?"

"I think he told him a lot more than he needed to know." Jo replied ruefully. "Well,I better go home now. We're having salisbury steak tonight, with rice!" The girl stood. "By the way...I'm sorry...for what I said."

"It's okay, Jo. I probably said worst to you in the past." Victoria also stood u p, wiping her tears. "Good bye for now." She walked into the dining room, and let Ishizu wrap her in a very comforting,welcome hug. "She's such a mystery to me..."

"I gathered." Ishizu replied, a smile of slight amusement on her face. "We went to the store today, while you and Marik were out. We had to buy a few things your cat needed."

Victoria gasped. "Oh Ishizu...you guys didn't have to go through all that trouble..."

"It was no trouble at all, Victoria." Rishid replied, as they all sat down. "He did need to eat, did he not?"

"I guess so..." Victoria was in awe. She cleared her throat after a minute. "I wanted to....I wanted to thank you for having me in your home..."

"Our home is your home now as well, Child." Rishid replied, with a smile. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything you may need."

"Thank you." She put a few bites of casserole into her mouth, and closed her eyes in delight. "Oh man...Ishizu, you have to show me how to cook! This is awesome! Can we have dinners like this every night?"

Ishizu chuckled. "We just might, once I teach you a thing or two in the kitchen."

Victoria giggled. "That would be cool!" She smiled around the table at the Ishtars. "You're all great siblings. I'm glad to have you."

"And we're glad you're here with us too. I believe you should've been here all along." Marik replied.

Ishtar meowed in obvious agreement, as he ate his soft serve cat food. He had no problems with his namesakes. He was glad Victoria would be safe with them. He p urred when Victoria suddenly scooped him up, and held him gently.

"We're really home now, Ishtar. I can't wait to see the rest of Domino. It's going to be great!"

Marik smiled, watching his friend. His little sister. _Yes, you're in for a lot of adventure here. It will be great fun for you. Welcome to a whole new life, Victoria. You'll love it. _


End file.
